Cariño
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Hasta ese día él mismo se consideraba un monstruo, y no le sobraban razones ya que, ¿quien vería bien a un Calamar Gigante? Los alumnos le temían y los profesores le respetaban pero nadie, o al menos eso parecía, le quería o le tenía el minimo cariño. Sólo por ser diferente. [Editado]


_Todo el Potterverso pertenece a JotaKá y no se infringen los derechos de ©® autor ni esta hecho con fines de lucro. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

 _[Resubida]_

 **Avisos:** un ligero slash y humanización

* * *

 **Cariño**

* * *

 **I**

Hasta ese día él mismo se consideraba un monstruo, y no le sobraban razones ya que, ¿quién vería bien a un Calamar Gigante? Los alumnos le temían y los profesores le respetaban pero nadie, o al menos eso parecía, le quería o le tenía el minimo cariño. Solo por ser diferente, por poder llegar a ser y aparentar ser monstruoso. Por lo grande que era pero, quizas más que todo lo demás, por las mentiras que circulaban sobre él. Cosas como que ahogaba a los alumnos que se le acercaban o que los intentaba estrangular. Pero más allá de esos bulos, o de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, él solo quería un amigo, aunque solamente fuera uno. Que lo quisiese de verdad, y no por el miedo que pudiera tenerle. Pero todo su dolor, todo su miedo fue desapareciendo con el tiempo, gracias a la ayuda de el único chico de todo Hogwarts que no lo veía como "El monstruosamente gigante Calamar Gigante" sino casi como un humano.

Un 31 de octubre, el lago estaba desierto, al menos fuera, ya que dentro estaban como siempre las criaturas, las sirenas, peces, y el Calamar Gigante. Un chico se acercó al lago, en ese momento estaba solo, con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro y un libro de criaturas magicas bajo una axila. Su pelo rubio y por debajo de los hombros se movía con el viento, haciendo que se lo tuviese que apartar de vez en cuando del rostro. Tenía el uniforme de la casa de las serpientes y sus ojos eran color gris, por lo que el viento le molestaba directamente en estos. El chico era uno de los gemelos Scamander, concretamente Lorcan. Se sentó bajo el árbol más cercano al lago, sentado como un indio, y empezó a leer el libro.

Tras unos minutos de lectura alzó la vista al oír ruidos en el lago y vio un par de tentáculos saliendo del agua apenas unos momentos antes de ver asomar también una cabeza. Lorcan, sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro, se puso en pié y se limpió el trasero con un par de golpes. Se acercó lentamente a la orilla, intentando no asustar al Calamar y sonrió. _Seguro que solamente viene a tirarme una piedra o a reírse de mi_ pensó el Calamar Gigante mientras miraba al joven atento. Este, lejos de hacerlo o de huir sonrió de nuevo.

—¡Tú eres el Calamar Gigante! —exclamó impresionado—. Mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que puedes curar las heridas.

Lo examinó de arriba abajo curioso para luego extender una mano, como esperando que el Calamar se la estrechase con uno de sus tentaculos. Este, un poco inseguro, le tendió uno de estos y el chico lo sacudió varías veces.

—Un placer, yo soy Lorcan —acarició con el pulgar el tentaculo y luego separó un poco su mano, con cuidado de no hacerse daño con las ventosas—. Realmente eres tan impreionante como me esperaba.

El Slytherin notó como uno de sus tentáculos rodeó su cintura y lo miró curioso para ver lo que pensaba hacer. Este lo elevó por la cintura y lo acercó hasta subirlo sobre su viscosa cabeza, pero que aun siendo blanda consiguió sostener su peso, y comenzó a nadar dando vueltas por el lago, provocando risas en Lorcan. Éste acarició su cabeza cuando se acercó, después de un par de minutos, a la orilla pero una traviesa idea cruzó su cabeza. Se deslizó entre sus tentáculos hasta llegar a la orilla de pié.

—Eso ha sido increible, Caly —lo miró todavía riendo por la experiencia—. Pero ahora he de irme a clase.

Dijo mientras se giraba a coger su libro, mas no pudo, ya que notó un tentáculo rodeando su brazo y atrallendolo hacía el agua de nuevo. El Scamander se mordió el labio y luego miró hacía él, sabía lo que _Caly_ quería, que estuviese un poco más con él, pero no podía, tenía que ir a clase.

—Escucha, te prometo mañana volver a visitarte, ¿vale? Pero ahora me tengo que ir. No quiero una bronca del profesor Lombotton —notó como le iba soltando lentamente, como si se pensará el no hacerlo, hasta que al final lo hizo—. Hasta mañana —se despidió y echó a correr hacía el castillo.

* * *

 **II**

Y así lo hizo. Lorcan iba todos los días a ver al Calamar Gigante haciendo que cada vez se sintiese más querido; aunque solo fuese por una persona, sabía que él lo quería de verdad. Aunque no siempre iba solo, también solía ir con su hermano Lysander y ahora casi siempre venía con su novio Hugo.

—Yo no veo qué gracia le ves a estar con el bicho ése —suspiró Hugo mientras se dirigían hacía el lago—. A veces pienso que lo quieres más a él.

—Hugo —siseó Lorcan, mirándolo mal—, no es un bicho es mi ANH (Amigo No Humano). Y le veo la gracia porque me divierto con él. Y por supuesto que no le quiero más que a ti.

—Pero si él no puede hablar, es un maldito animal.

—Ese "maldito animal" como tú le llamas podría cogerte por el cuello con un par de tentáculos y hundirte en el agua, ¿sabes?

Y dicho esto, Lorcan aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a Hugo un poco echo mierda. Cuando Hugo llegó al lado de su novio, éste estaba montando a caballito sobre uno de los tentáculos del Calamar y no pudo evitar morderse el labio al verlo, según él, tan adorable. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y observó cómo su novio se divertía con el animal. La verdad es que, ahora que lo pensaba, el Calamar no era tan malo, era bueno y amable. Quizás lo había juzgado por lo que se decía de él. Y bueno, eso más el hecho de que el Rubio pasara más tiempo con el Calamar Gigante que con él mismo habían hecho que dijera esas cosas tan feas sobre un animal tan puro.

Lorcan, tras un largo rato de jugar con el Calamar se acercó a Hugo, sentándose sobre él a horcajadas, y dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que es un buen animal? —preguntó Lorcan de repente, como solía hacerlo todo, con expontaneidad. ¿Cómo hacía para saber siempre en lo que estaba pensando? Quizás usaba legeremancia, aunque lo más seguro es que sea porque Hugo no puede ocultarle nada.

—Si, y siento lo que le dije, fui un idiota por juzgarlo sin conocerlo —le devolvió el beso a Lorcan y le miró a los ojos.

—A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón, Weasley, sino a él.

Hugo asintió y se levantó; aun con el rubio en brazos, se acercó al lago.

—Yo, Calamar, siento haberte insultado y juzgado sin conocerte —notó cómo pasaba un tentáculo por su brazo—. Eh, Lorcan, cariño.

—Tranquilo, Weasley, sólo te quiere dar la mano —dijo en sus brazos y se acurrucó en su pecho, bostezando levemente—. Estrechasela y despídete, tengo sueño.

Hugo asintió con la cabeza y estrechó su mano con el tentáculo. Después se despidió y se fue hacía el castillo con Lorcan en brazos.

Pero ya el Gran Calamar no se sentía solo, no, ya que contaba con Lorcan para apoyarlo y pasar una tarde divirtiéndose, que después de más de 300 años de soledad ya iba siendo hora.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


End file.
